LoveMate
by Gudda JF
Summary: Hope u liked different Story
1. Chapter 1

at he room.

He Ready Happening Bureau to let Who then his knocked his room door

outside Of door Person . ready fastly Daya We Are already Very Late

Daya. Bas Hogaya Boss Shirt Ke Buttons laga lu

Abhijeet . He bagwan before one hour Se Room Main Kya Kare the

then Daya open the door aware outdoor Daya

Abhijeet . shukar hai Sarkar Jo ap aaj he room se bahar aagaye

Daya . Abhi Bhut bhukh lagi he muje

Abhijeet Little Bit angry on Daya . pehle Late Hoke Mera Itna Dimag khaya Fir bhi tumhe Or Bhi Kuch khana hai

Daya make face . ab kya kare tumara dimgh Pizza Burge Jaisa Testy kaha he

Abhijeet . Daya Ke Bache Tujhe To Main

tuk tuk tuk Ye To bas Shuruwat hai isliye Small hai aage aage dekho hota kya he hope u liked and sorry for Spelling Mistakes 


	2. Chapter 2

Daya started running and Abhijeet followed him. They were coming downstairs and Daya lost his balance and got hurt on forehead. He became unconscious. Abhijeet tooked him near couch and brought him in conscious state.

Abhijeet . tum thik Ho na Daya

Daya . Haa boss main thik hu

Abhijeet . thanks God vaise Rajdaani Express ki Tara Itne Tezz bhagne ki kya jarurat thi

Daya . ab kya karu Fighter Aeroplane Jo Piche laga tha bhaagta nhi uska Shikar ban jata

Abhijeet . hmm chal chal bhut hogi Teri masti Jaldi Breakfast karle Fir Bureau jaana he

Daya . Aaj Breakfast main kya bana hai

Abhijeet . Halwa

Daya . kya boss 2 2 din baad Halwa Halwa khaa khaake Mere Dimgh ka Halwa Ban gaya hai yaar kuch Different banaya karo kabhi kabhi

abhijeet . beta mujhe Jo aata he tujhe banke khilata hu or tumhe different khana he to hotel main jaao ya fir shaadi karlo fir wohe khilayegi tumhe different different banake

Daya . lo firse shuru hogaya tumara shaadi puran bacho ke maa baap shaadi ke liye bacho ke piche bhaagte he par mein duniya ka pehla admi jiska bhai piche pada he

abhijeet . huh,Nahi padna muje kisi ke piche tumara khake hogaya to chalo Bureau varna main to chala

daya .rukho boss main bhi aata

Both leaves together.

At bureau

All were busy doing their work. Shreya and Purvi were having a talk.

Purvi . kya hua shreya tum upset kyu ho

Shreya . Yaar ye Sahil Dekho na Sagai Se Pehle To Msgs Call din bhar Chalu Rehte the uske or Ab Sagai ke baad Badal gaya he wo

Purvi . to ye baat hai Tum Daya Sir ya Abhi sir se kyu nhi kehti wo jarur Sahli se baat karege

Shreya . Jane De purvi Saare mard ek jaise hote he or vahi baat Sahil ki to Ab pyaar kiya he to nibhana to padega

purvi . Nahi Shreya tu galat keh rahi he saare mard ek jaise nhi hote

Shreya . Acha?  
tu ye sab isliye keh rahi he kyuki aaj tera tedhe Mizaz ke admi se nahi pada

Purvi . muje tedhe ko sedha karna aata he

Shreya . Acha agar tujhe khud pe itna he barosha he to Daya sir ko apne pyaar main Daalke Dikha do fir maanu

purvi . thik he Mujhe tera challenge manjur he

Abhijeet and Daya came. Purvi went to her desk and started with her work.

after few minutes

Daya was busy having a case study and Purvi came there

Purvi . Daya Sir

Daya . are purvi tum kuch kaam tha kya

Purvi . sir if u don't mind agar main kuch minute aapka Computer use karu to Darsal Mera Computer ki Hard disk ka kuch problem hogaya hai on he nahi ho raha he

Daya . its ok tum use kar sakti ho mera computer

Purvi . thanks you Sir .

Daya Smiles

At Parking lot.

Purvi was trying to start her scooty. But was not able to do so. Daya came very close to her and -

Daya . may can help You

Purvi . are sir aap yaha

Daya . main ghar he Ja raha tha to tumhe sctoy start karte hue dekha to Aagaya kya hua scooty start nhi ho rahi he

Purvi . hmm aapko late ho raha hogaya na sir aap jaaye scooty start hote he main bhi chali jaaugi

Daya . Aise scooty start hone ka Intjaar karogi to late hojayega agar tumhe koi problem na hoto main tumhe ghar chod deta hu

Purvi . no need thanks main chali jaugi

Daya . OK As you're wish

Daya starts to leave

purvi .Sir

Daya saw backwards.

Daya. ha purvi

Purvi . sir kya ap muje mere ghar chod dege Raat kaaf hogi hai

Daya . chalo chalte hai

Daya and Purvi leaves

On Street In Car

Daya was driving the car and Purvi was on passenger seat. Daya started playing FM.

Ishq Bulaava Jaane Kab Aave Ishq Bulaava aave JabAave

Purvi looks at Daya .

Main Tha Khun Tere Rehne Main Tha Khun Tere Rehne Main tha Betha Khun Tere

Purvi was seeing out of the window. It was raining outside

Purvi asked Daya to stop the car. Daya stopped the car.

Daya . kya hua Purvi Tumne Car ko yu Achank Rokhne ko kyu kaha

Purvi . Sir Bahar Barish ho rahi

Daya . To

Purvi . Chaliye na main bhigte hai

Daya . nahi nahi Barish main bhigege to Bimaar pad jaayege

Purvi . Todhi Dher bhigne se koi Bimaar nhi padta sir Chaliye na plz

Daya . tum jaao main yahi rukhta jaldi aana or zayda bhigna mat

purvi . OK sir

Purvi went out of the car to enjoy the rain with the children. Daya saw that and smiled.

Tainu takda ravaan Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan Tainu takda rawaan…

Daya calls up Purvi.

Daya . Chalo purvi chalte he

Purvi . Aaai sir

Purvi came she was fully wet and she started

sneezing.

Daya .dekha main kaha tha tumse jyda Bhigo meri sunta kon hai - Daya maayus

Purvi keeps her hand on Daya's shoulder.

purvi . wo baat nhi hai sir aap to jante hena Ki humara Itna Tension Wala He So Do Pal Happiness. mile hai to unhe Enjoy Karna Chiye Zindgi ka kya barosha aaj he kal nhi

As Purvi had kept her hand on Daya's shoulder he was quite nervous from inside but was not expressing.

Daya . pu purvi

Daya told Purvi by pointing out at her hand to leave her hand. Purvi leaves her hand

purvi . sorry sir

Daya . it's ok .to ab chale

Purvi . Yes

Both leaves. 


	3. Chapter 3

At

purvi's home outside

They reached Purvi's house. Purvi opened the door and went near her house. Daya started the car. And Purvi called him.

purvi . Daya sir

Daya saw Purvi and asked her.

Daya . ha purvi kya hua

purvi . Kya kal morning ko bhi aap mujhe pick karne aa sakte hai

Daya . ha jarur

Purvi . Thanks you and bye

purvi said byee to Daya.

Daya gave a sweet smile and went.  
Purvi opened the door and went inside.

At Daya's home

Daya was on the couch in deep thinking.  
Abhijeet called Daya. But Daya didn't hear that. Abhijeet came in hall and came near Daya and shouted in his ear.

Daya . ye kya batmizi hai boss

Abhijeet . ab kya kare mere bhai ko door ka sunai dena band hogaya he isliye pass aake chilana pada

Daya . Mujhe koi Suna dena band nahi hua he

Abhijeet . acha to fir main itni der se gala fad ke chila raha tha uska jawab kyu nhi diya

Daya . wo main wo

Abhijeet . wo main wo kya clearly bolo yar

Daya . main kuch soch raha tha

Abhijeet .itni bhi konsi gheri sochmain dubbe huye the aap

Daya . hai kuch mera

Abhijeet . aah humare biche tumara mere kabse shuru hogaya

Daya . boss mere kehne ka meaning wo nahi tha

Abhijeet . to fir kya meaning tha aapke kehne ka Janab

Daya . Chodo jaane to tumne khana banaliya bhut bukh lagi he yaar

Abhijeet . nutaki kahika Fresh hoke aaja tab tak main tere liye khana lagata hu

Daya . OK.

Daya went to his room.

At dining table .

Daya and Abhijeet were having their dinner.  
And Daya's Phone ringed. He saw it was of Purvi. He received the call

on call

purvi . Sir Aap jald Se jald mere ghar aa sakte he

Daya . kyu kya hua tum thik to hona

purvi. aap aajaye fir main aapko bata thi hu Kya hua hai

daya . thik hai main or abhijeet aate he

Purvi . nahi nahi abhijeet sir nahi sirf aap aajaye

Daya. Thik he main. aata hu

call disconnected

Abhijeet . kiska phone tha

Daya . purvi ka

Abhijeet . purvi ka phone wo bhi itni raat ko wo tumare phone pe Wo thik to hai na

Daya . pata nahi usne aapne ghar bulaya

Abhijeet . kahi wo kisi musibat main to nahi chalo chalte hai

Daya . tum kyu main jaake dekhta hu agar jarurat padi to main tumhe call. karduga fir aajana

Abhijeet . thik he

Daya leaved.

at purvi's home

Daya ranged the door bell. But no one responded. And suddenly light went off.

Daya (himself ).ye light ko kya hogaya achank

Suddenly Daya heard the shouting of Purvi.  
He broke the door and went inside. It was too dark. He started calling Purvi. But she didn't responded. Daya on the mobile flashlight. And went in Purvi's room and suddenly the light came. And he Saw Purvi was just behind him

Daya . purvi ye sab kya hai or tum thik hona

Purvi smile .aapke hote hue muje kuch ho sakta he

Daya . ye tum kya keh rahi ho or tumne muje itni raat ko yaha kyu bulaya

Purvi . main baat ko jyada gumaugi Sidhe Sidhe kahugi I Love U Daya sir main aapse bhut pyaar karti hu aapke bina jee nhi sakti

Daya . You're mad purvi tum janti bhi ho tum kya keh rahi pyaar koi khel nhi he samji or main tumse pyaar nhi karta or tumari isi main bhalai he ki muje bhul jaao

Saying this Daya went angrily. 


	4. Chapter 4

At home

Abhijeet was waiting for Daya. It was something around 1 am. And the door bell ranged. Abhijeet opened the door. And saw it was Daya. He came inside. And Abhijeet closed the door.

Abhijeet . kya hua daya kyu bulaya tha Purvi ne tumhe uske ghar pe wo thik to haina

Daya . bas karo tum apna ye purvi puran samjhe or uski itni fikar he to jaake usse he puch lo main koi uska nukar nhi hu jo muje uske baaremein sab pata hoga or tum ek baat kaan kholke sunlo aaj ke baat us purvi ka naam mere saamne mat lena

Saying this Daya went to his room angrily.

Abhijeet . isse kya hogaya Ab baat karna thik nahi rahega subha he pooch lunga kya hua hai

Abhijeet also went to his room. Switching off the lights.

Next day

Abhijeet waked up and made breakfast. And went to wake up Daya. But Daya was not there. And Abhijeet came to know that Daya's car was also not there. Abhijeet called up Daya. Daya received the call on call

Daya . ha kaho abhijeet kya hua

Abhijeet . daya tum kaha ho or itni subha subha bin bataye bina breakfast kiye kaha chale gaye

Daya . are chil boss wo kuch kaam pending tha Jo wo complete karne bureau aa gaya muje aaj HQ File Submit karni hai

Abhijeet .wo sab thik to hai par kam se kam mujhe batana to chiye tha na

Daya . are tum so rahe or tumhe nind se uthna thik nahi laga isliye main nahi uthya or.  
main bhuke pet nahi hu main bread or chizze omlate khake aaya hu or boss chalo main tumse baad main baat karta hu. tum jald se jald bureau aajao

Saying this he disconnected the call

at shreya home .

Shreya was watching TV. She received a call.  
She saw it was of Purvi.  
on call

Shreya . kya baat hai purvi itni subha subha kaise yaad aai meri

purvi . Shreya tu or sahil abhi mere Ghar aa sakte ho

Shreya . kyu kya hua purvi tu itni paresaan kyu he sab thik to he na

Purvi . aajao fir bata thi hu

Shreya .thik hai main call karti hu usse tum tension mat lo .

purvi . hmm

call cut

at purvi home Purvi was thinking something and door bell ringed. She saw it was Abhijeet.

purvi . sir aap yaha

abhijeet . bureau gaya tha to pankaj ne bataya ki tumari tabiyat thik nahi he isliye tum bureau nahi aai to socha ki chalke tumari khabar leta chalu Vaise kaise he tumari tabiyat ab

Purvi . a abhi thik he pehle se

Abhijeet came to know that she was tensed.  
From her facial expressions.

Abhijeet . yahi kadhe rakhne ka irda he kya tumara muje

Purvi . ohh sorry sir aaye na

Abhijeet went inside and Purvi asked him to have a seat. Purvi went in kitchen to make a coffee for Abhijeet. And door bell ringed.  
Abhijeet went and opened the door. And saw it was Shreya and Sahil.

Shreya . sir aap yaha - Surprise tone

Abhijeet . ha wo purvi ki tabiyat thik nahi thi so usse dekhne aagaya tha par tum dono yaha

Shreya was about to say something but Sahil interrupted.

Sahil . Isse purvi ki yaaad aai rahi ti so main isse yaha leke aqaya

Abhijeet .oh I see kya baat hai shreya abhi se tumne apne hone wale pati ko apna gulam bana diya

shreya . sir purvi kaha hai

abhijeet . wo andar kitchen main hai coffee bana rahi he

Shreya . main usse milke aati hu

Shreya went inside the kitchen

Shreya . kya hua purvi tumne itni jaldi main muje or sahil ko kyu bulaya sab thik hena

Purvi . Shreya wo

Purvi told everything to Shreya. And Purvi was about to cry.

Shreya . Shant hojao Purvi hum Jarur kuch na kuch karlege

Purvi . Shreya agar wo muje se door chale gaye to main nahi jee nahi paaugi unke bina

Shreya . tumne abhijeet sir ko sab bata diya kya

purvi . nahi nahi

Shreya . I think tumhe unhe saari baat bata deni chiye kyuki Abhijeet sir he daya sir ko samja sakte he

Purvi .thik he tum kehti ho to main tumhe bata deti hu unhe

Shreya . good girl

Both came out with cups of coffee. And Purvi served the same to Abhijeet and Sahil. Shreya had her own.

abhijeet . Kya baat hai purvi tum kuch paresaan lag rahi ho koi problem hai kya

Purvi . Sir muje aapse kuch jaruri baat karni he

Abhijeet . ha kaho na

Purvi told everything to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet . oh to ye baat hai

purvi . haa sir sach kahu to main Shurvat se unpe crush hu but wo shreya se pyaar karte the isliye main apna pyaar Andar he andar dabaa diya par jab shreya or sahil ki engagement hui tab daya sir kaafi hurt hogaye wo akele pad gaye the tab Jane ka dil karta tha par jaa na sakhi par jab Us din jab shreya ne mujhe wo challenge diya to mujhe laga ki yahi Sahi muka hai daya sir jaane ka unse apne pyaar ka Ijhaar karne ka par hogaya kuch or he

Abhijeet . ro mat purvi Shanth hojao tumhe tumara pyaar wapas jarur milega

Purvi . par kaise sir unhe to muje se nafrat hogi he

Abhijeet . koi na koi to plan banana padega

Shreya . par kya

Sahil. sochna padega 


End file.
